1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp and, more particularly, to a side turn signal lamp integrated with a side mirror of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A side turn signal lamp that is mounted integrally with a side mirror of a vehicle and that is used to notify a change of the travel direction of a host vehicle to vehicle drivers, pedestrians, etc. present in sideway or rearward directions has been available as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-52566 (JP 2010-52566 A) and the like. A side turn signal lamp described in JP 2010-52566 A includes a lamp body, a front surface lens, a light guide inner lens and first and second LEDs. In this side turn signal lamp, an extension reflector extending along the front surface lens is mounted at a front position in the lamp body, and thus shields the first and second LEDs so that the first and second LEDs cannot be directly seen from outside.
In recent years, side mirrors are designed to have various built-in added functions, such as a camera, a sensor, etc., so that size reductions of side turn signal lamps are demanded. According to JP 2010-52566 A, however, the extension reflector is formed of a resin and has large wall thickness, and this construction limits the size reduction of the lamps. Furthermore, in JP 2010-52566 A, it is difficult to uniformly perform a decoration process on an extension reflector that has a complicated shape, and this increases the production cost.